Herumtreiber TomCat
by DracosNova
Summary: Die Herumtreiber sind unausstehlich arrogant... und jemand muss sie in ihre Schranken verweisen... R
1. Zurück in die Vergangenheit

A/N viel Spaß beim lesen... ihr wisst ja schon... ich bin eine armselige, kleine Autorin, die nichts an diesen Geschichten verdient... meine einzige Belohnung sind eure Reviews... Nova  
  
  
  
Es war unglaublich!!! Die beiden 16- jährigen Mädchen Magdalena und Christina besuchten gerade ein Wissenschaftszentrum, als alle Computer explodierten. Durch die Explosion wurde ein Tor geöffnet, welches die Mädchen in sich hinein sog. Am anderen Ende lag die Welt der Zauberer und Hexen. Die beiden Freundinnen wurden bewusstlos an einem See gefunden und in ein Schloss gebracht.  
  
Hogwarts  
  
Magdalena und Christina saßen in bequemen Sesseln und jede von ihnen hatte einen Becher heiße Schokolade in der Hand. Ihnen gegenüber saß ein alter Mann mit langem silbernen Haar und einer halbmondförmigen Brille. Er lächelte freundlich: "Guten Tag meine Damen. Ich glaube wir kennen uns noch nicht. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter von Hogwarts-" "WAS!?!", riefen beide Mädchen synchron.  
  
Dumbledore sah sie schmunzelnd an: "Ist mein Name denn so ungewöhnlich?" Magdalena starrte ihn mit Glubschaugen an: "Sie können doch nicht echt. das kann nicht. dreh ich jetzt völlig durch oder." Magdalena verstummte, da Christina ihr in die Rippen stieß. "S-sie machen Witze oder?. Ich meine Albus Dumbledore.-" stammelte sie. "- Hogwarts. das ist doch nur Phantasie. genau so wie Harry Potter.", fuhr Magdalena fort.  
  
Dumbledore wirkte überrascht: "Ich und Hogwarts Phantasie. Nein das ist alles echt und ich kenne keinen Harry Potter. Dafür aber James Potter." Christina verschluckte sich an der heißen Schokolade und hustete sich die Lunge aus dem Körper. Magdalena klopfte ihrer Freundin auf den Rücken und wirkte aufgeregt: "James Potter!!! Dass heißt ja, dass wir in der Vergangenheit sein müssten!!!" Christina, die wieder normal atmen konnte wurde auch aufgeregt: "Besucht James Potter noch diese Schule?" Dumbledore nickte und die beiden Freundinnen grinsten breit. "Ich wollte ihn schon immer kennen lernen!!!" rief Christina aufgeregt. Magdalena teilte die Freuden ihrer Freundin: "Das ist sooooo aufregend!!! Harrys Dad!!!"  
  
Dumbledore wollte gerade fragen was James Potter und dieser Harry gemeinsam hatten, kam jedoch nicht dazu, da es an der Tür klopfte. Eine junge Frau mit einem engen Haarknoten und einer rechteckigen Brille trat ein. Ein schlanker Junge mit wirrem rabenschwarzen Haar und braunen Augen folgte der Frau. Hinter ihm stand ein hübsches Mädchen mit flammend roten Haaren und smaragdgrünen Augen. Die beiden starrten sich wütend an und versuchten so weit wie möglich voneinander entfernt zu stehen. Magdalena und Christina musterten die beiden interessiert. Dumbledore war aufgestanden und blickte die beiden Teenager lächelnd an: "Danke fürs Bringen Minerva. Ich werde mich um die beiden kümmern.", sagte er zu der jungen Frau gewandt. Diese nickte zum Abschied und verschwand. Dumbledores Blick galt nun wieder dem Jungen und dem Mädchen. "Weswegen hat man sie diesmal zu mir geschickt?" Der Junge fing sofort zu reden an: "Es war alles Evans Schuld! Sie hat mir eine Stinkbombe in den Koffer getan!" "Ja, aber erst nach dem er meine Haare pink gefärbt hat!", warf das Mädchen empört ein.  
  
Magdalena und Christina sahen sich fragend an und fingen zu lachen an. Die beiden verfeindeten Teenager blickten empört zu den Mädchen: "Was ist denn so lustig daran?" "*haha*... das muss echt... *hehe*... genial gewesen sein...", antwortete Christina die sich am Stuhl festhalten musste um nicht hinunter zu rutschen. Dumbledore konnte sich ebenfalls nur mit Mühe vom Lachen abhalten. Nach einer Weile hatten sich alle wieder beruhigt. "Nun, ich denke ich muss mir wieder einmal eine Strafe für euch einfallen lassen. Langsam wird es schwierig, ihr beide habt schon so ziemlich alles geputzt was es zu putzen gibt und den verbotenen Wald kennt ihr schon zur genüge. Aber Filch wird sich sicher etwas einfallen lassen. Eure Strafarbeit beginnt heute Abend um 20:00 Uhr."  
  
Die beiden nickten und wollten gehen, doch Dumbledore hielt sie zurück: "Warten sie bitte noch. Wir müssen noch entscheiden was wir mit diesen beiden Mädchen machen." Magdalena sah den Schulleiter misstrauisch an: "Was haben sie mit uns vor?" Dumbledore lächelte: "Keine Sorge. Wir werden sie einem Haus zuteilen indem sie schlafen können. Dann werden wir sie schnellstmöglich nach Hause bringen." Christina lachte auf: "Das wird ziemlich schwierig. Wir haben schon einmal gesagt dass wir aus der Zukunft kommen." Die beiden Teenager starrten sie verblüfft an.  
  
"Dass ist allerdings ein Problem. Keine Zauberei kann jemanden in die Zukunft schicken, höchstens in die Vergangenheit. Dass heißt, dass sie wohl darauf warten müssen bis sich ein Tor in die Zukunft öffnet." Die Mädchen stöhnten auf: "Heißt dass, dass wir hier festsitzen!?!" Dumbledore nickte und die beiden Freundinnen ließen sich in ihre Sessel fallen. Der junge sah die Mädchen interessiert an: "Ihr kommt echt aus der Zukunft?" Magdalena nickte: "Ja, aus dem Jahr 2002." Das Mädchen musterte die Mädchen mit großen Augen: "Seit ihr auch Hexen?" Die Mädchen verneinten, doch Dumbledore war da anderer Meinung. "Na na, bitte überstürzen sie nichts. Sie sind sehr wohl Hexen. Jedenfalls in dieser Zeit."  
  
Zwei Unterkiefer klappten nach Unten und zwei Augenpaare weiteten sich. "Überrascht? Wir werden noch heute zu Mister Olivander gehen und uns nach Zauberstäben umsehen. Die Umhänge und anderen Utensilien besorgen wir auch." Die Mädchen waren sprachlos, na ja... fast sprachlos. "A-aber wir haben doch k-kein Geld?", warf Magdalena ein. Dumbledore winkte ab: "In diesem speziellen Fall wird die Schule die aufkommenden Kosten übernehmen. Sie werden mit den 6- Klässlern den Unterricht besuchen." "Ähm... sie wissen schon dass wir beide keine Ahnung vom Zaubern haben?" "Ah, ja... wenn sie bitte vortreten könnten. Dieses Problem wollen wir sofort beheben."  
  
Er deutete mit dem Zauberstab auf die Mädchen und beide wurden von einem blauen Licht umgeben. Kurze Zeit später verschwand das Leuchten und die Mädchen hatten den Stoff von 5 Jahren intus. Dann fiel Dumbledore etwas ein: "Ich habe euch vier ja noch gar nicht gegenseitig vorgestellt!" Magdalena und Christina wandten sich den beiden anderen Teenagern zu und lächelten sie freundlich an. Die beiden lächelten zurück und der Junge streckte seine Hand aus: "Hy, ich heiße James Potter. Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen." Auch das Mädchen reichte ihnen ihre Hand: "Ich heiße Lily Evans. Schön noch andere Hexen zu treffen. Woher kommt ihr?" "Sollen wir ihnen unsere richtigen Namen sagen?", fragte Magdalena ihre Freundin leise. "Ich denke es wäre besser wenn wir unsere Namen aus den Geschichten nehmen."  
  
Dann reichte Christina James ihre Hand und Magdalena reichte ihre Lily. "Ich heiße Williams und komme aus Österreich." "Und ich heiße Phillips und komme ebenfalls aus Österreich." Lily konnte sich nicht helfen, aber sie mochte die beiden Mädchen auf Anhieb. Auch James fand sie sehr nett. Die Vier redeten für ein paar Minuten miteinander und wurden schließlich von Dumbledore unterbrochen. "Ich denke wir sollten sie nun ihren Häusern zuteilen. Wer will zuerst?", fragte er und holte den sprechenden Hut aus dem Regal. Da Christina sich nicht rührte, trat Magdalena vor und setzte sich den Hut auf.  
  
Magdalena: Der Hut rutschte über ihren Kopf und eine piepsige Stimme ertönte. Oh, eine neue Schülerin und dass unter dem Jahr. Na dann schauen wir mal wohin du gehörst... ein großer Wissensdrang, und eine gutmütige Art, also nicht Slytherin. Dann haben wir hier noch Mut viele neue Ideen, hm... ich lasse dir die Wahl. Gryffindor oder Ravenclaw? Magdalena brauchte nicht lange um sich zu entscheiden. "Gryffindor!" Eine gute Entscheidung also "Gryffindor!"  
  
Magdalena nahm den Hut wieder ab und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht. Christina umarmte sie: "Hey, super! Dann versuche ich es auch." Sie ließ den Hut über ihren Kopf gleiten und hörte schon die Stimme des Hutes, die sie begrüßte. Schön schön, noch eine neue Schülerin. Hmm... sieh an, du bist ehrgeizig und mutig. Aha, wie deine Freundin hast auch du einen Wissensdrang und... ziemlich viel Unsinn im Kopf. Tja, dass ist schwer List und Mut... Slytherin oder Gryffindor? Christina hatte schon eine Antwort parat: "Ich will mit Magdalena zusammen sein." "Gut, "Gryffindor!"  
  
Die beiden Freundinnen grinsten sich breit und umarmten sich noch einmal. Lily und James grinsten ebenfalls und Dumbledore stellte den sprechenden Hut wieder ins Regal zurück. "Tja, dann müssen wir nur noch die Dinge kaufen die sie brauchen werden. Das Schulsprecherpaar wird sie begleiten einverstanden?" Er blickte zu Lily und James hinüber (die das Schulsprecherpaar waren). Diese schienen hin und her gerissen zu sein. Sie freuten sich einen super Nachmittag in Hogsmade und der Winkelgasse verbringen zu können. Aber die Tatsache für Lily, James immer um sich herum zu haben (bei James war es natürlich genau umgekehrt) war einfach schreckenserregend.  
  
Mit Hilfe von Flohpulver reisten sie zuerst in die Winkelgasse. Die Vier gingen zu Madam Malkins und ließen sich neue Umhänge anfertigen. Außerdem kauften sie Bücher, Kessel, Pergament, Schreibutensilien, Bücher und jede der zwei Freundinnen kaufte sich ein Tier. Magdalena hatte eine weiße Eule mit großen leuchtenden Augen und Christina hielt eine schnurrende schwarze Katze mit gelben Augen im Arm. Es fehlte nur noch ein Zauberstab. Mister Ollivander begrüßte sie freundlich und suchte sofort ein paar Zauberstäbe heraus. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatten die Mädchen ihre Zauberstäbe gefunden. Mister Ollivanders Augen leuchteten, als er Christinas Zauberstab einpackte: "Der Zauberstab passt zu dir. Kirschholz und Drachenherzfasern, zwölf Zoll und sehr wirkungsvoll gegen die schwarze Magie." Dann wandte er sich Magdalenas Stab zu: "Und hier haben wir ... Weideholz, Eibe und Phönixfedern. Ein starker Zauberstab und sehr gut für Zauberei." Die Vier verabschiedeten sich von Mister Ollivander und gingen wieder nach Hogwarts zurück. Dort angekommen marschierten sie vollbepackt in den Turm der Gryffindors. Sie kletterten durch das Loch in der Wand und standen im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Der Raum war gemütlich eingerichtet. Überall standen weiche Sessel und Sofas. Im Kamin brannte ein Feuer (es ist Dezember). "Wow, hier ist es ja echt gemütlich!", meinte Magdalena anerkennend.  
  
Plötzlich stieß Lily die Mädchen an: "Kommt, ich zeige euch unseren Schlafsaal." Beide nickten und wollten Lily folgen, als zwei Gestalten hinter einem Sessel hervorgesprungen kamen und James unter sich begruben. "Krone!!! Wo warst du?!", fragte ein schlanker Junge mit hellbraunem Haar und blauen Augen. James versuchte sich aus dem Griff der beiden Jungs zu befreien: "Ich war einkaufen."  
  
Der andere Junge, der James mit seinen schwarzen wirren Haaren und braun- grünen Augen verdammt ähnlich sah, blickte auf und sah die drei Mädchen überrascht an. Dann erkannte er Lily und grinste teuflisch: "Aha, du warst also mit deiner Herzallerliebsten Lilymaus einkaufen!" "Halt deine Klappe!!!", riefen Lily und James wie aus einem Munde. Magdalena und Christina sahen sich lächelnd an, dann wandten sie sich wieder den Jungs zu. "Hey Tatze, würde es dir etwas ausmachen von mir runter zu gehen?" ächzte James. Der Junge blickte seinen Freund grinsend an: "Ich finde es eigentlich ziemlich gemütlich auf dir zu sitzen Krone." "Runter von mir Tatze!", rief James und stieß den schwarzhaarigen Jungen von sich.  
  
"Ist Peter schon abgereist?", fragte James seine beiden Freunde. "Yup! Er hatte keine Zeit mehr um sich von dir zu verabschieden. Und bis er wieder aus Bulgarien zurück kommt sind wir eh schon ausgeschult, wetten wir!", antwortete der schwarzhaarige Typ. Der andere nickte: "Wird wahrscheinlich genau so wie im dritten Jahr sein. Da ist er ja auch fast das ganze Jahr über irgendwo in der Pampa bei seiner Oma gewesen und völlig verstört wieder gekommen. Der Arme!" "Seine Oma muss echt schrecklich sein!"  
  
Beiden standen auf und der braunhaarige Junge stieß James in die Rippen: "Hey Krone, wie wäre es wenn du uns jetzt erst mal diesen hübschen Mädchen vorstellen würdest?" James nahm die Bücher, die er getragen hatte vom Boden auf: "Ihr seid groß genug um euch selbst vor zu stellen." Der braunhaarige Junge nickte und streckte Magdalena seine Hand entgegen. "Hy, ich bin Remus Lupin, aber meine besten Freunde nennen mich Moony." Der andere Junge ergriff Christinas Hand und küsste ihre Handoberfläche: "Ich bin Sirius Black, aber man nennt mich Tatze." Magdalena lächelte Remus an: "Ich heiße Magdalena Phillips und habe keinen interessanten Spitznamen."  
  
Auch Christina stellte sich vor: "Und ich heiße Christina Williams und habe ebenfalls keinen besonderen Spitznamen." Sirius legte sofort einen Arm um Christinas Schultern: "So, da wir uns jetzt kennen, könntest du doch mit mir ausgehen oder?" Christina schüttelte seinen Arm ab und nahm wieder ihre Sachen in die Hand: "Tut mir leid, aber ich kann Machos wie dich nicht ausstehen." Dann folgte sie Lily in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Sirius starrte ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher. Noch nie hatte ihn ein Mädchen abserviert. Magdalena klopfte ihm auf den Rücken: "Mach dir nichts daraus. Sie hatte schlechte Erfahrungen mit Typen wie dir. Aber das wird schon." Dann verabschiedete sie sich von James und Remus und lief ihren Freundinnen nach.  
  
Der Schlafsaal war auch sehr gemütlich eingerichtet. Im Raum befanden sich sechs Betten. Zwei davon schienen neu zu sein. Lily stellte die Taschen ab und zeigte den beiden Mädchen ihre Betten. "Ihr schlaft gleich neben mir. Dort drüben sind eure Kästen und gleich daneben stehen eure Kommoden mit Spiegel. Magdalenas Unterkiefer fiel nach Unten: "Diese Kommoden gehören uns!?!" Lily lächelte und nickte: "Ja, wir haben Dumbledore davon überzeugt, dass wir unbedingt Spiegel in unseren Schlafsälen brauchen und er hat uns diese Kommoden gegeben. Sie sind hübsch nicht wahr?" Die beiden Freundinnen nickten zustimmend und machten sich an die Arbeit alles aus zu packen.  
  
Gegen Abend hatten sie schließlich alles so eingerichtet wie sie es haben wollten. Lily, Christina und Magdalena ließen sich in ihre Betten fallen, als die Tür in den Schlafsaal aufging und drei Mädchen eintraten. Lily wahr sofort wieder auf den Beinen und wandte sich Magdalena und Christina zu: "Darf ich euch eure Klassenkameradinnen vorstellen!" Die drei Mädchen lächelten freundlich und reichten Magdalena und Christina ihre Hände. "Hallo, ich bin Arabella Figg. Freut mich euch kennen zu lernen.", sagte ein Mädchen mit dunkelbraunen Haaren und Braunen Augen. Die zweite, ein molliges Mädchen mit blonden Locken und blauen Augen, trat vor und stellte sich ebenfalls vor: "Ich bin Carrie Hill." Auch die dritte, ein Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und braunen Augen, reichte den Mädchen mit einem freundlichen Lächeln ihre Hand: "Und ich bin Carmen Diego."  
  
Schon nach ein paar Minuten waren alle sechs Mädchen in ein Gespräch vertieft und wurden erst durch ein Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Ein Junge mit kurzen braunen Haaren steckte den Kopf herein: "Hey, wollt ihr denn nichts essen?" Sofort sprangen die Mädchen auf und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle.  
  
Als sie die Halle betraten rief ein Junge: "Hey, da sind sie!" Und auf der Stelle trat Schweigen ein. Alle Köpfe waren auf die sechs Mädchen gerichtet und überall tuschelten Schüler miteinander. Dumbledore richtete sich auf und strahlte den Mädchen entgegen. "Ah, da sind sie ja. Wenn sie bitte zu mir kommen würden Miss Phillips und Miss Williams!"  
  
Magdalena und Christina gingen langsam nach Vorne, sich dessen bewusst dass alle Augenpaare auf ihnen ruhten. Dumbledore stellte die beiden Mädchen der ganzen Schule vor und sagte, dass sie aus der "Wiener Akademie für Zauberer und Hexen" nach Hogwarts kamen um ihre Ausbildung in Hogwarts ab zu schließen. Magdalena und Christina nickten nur und freuten sich, als sie wieder zu ihren Freunden an den Gryffindor- Tisch gehen konnten. James, Sirius und Remus saßen neben Lily und Arabella und winkten den beiden Mädchen grinsend zu. Magdalena setzte sich zwischen Lily und Remus und Sirius machte an seiner Seite Platz für Christina. Sofort begannen alle zu essen und wechselten bis zum Nachtisch kein Wort. Erst als die Reste des Essens verschwanden redeten sie miteinander. Remus, Magdalena und Arabella diskutierten über den Stundenplan, während sich James und Lily wieder einmal Schimpfworte an den Kopf warfen.  
  
Sirius sah Christina durchdringend an. Diese blickte ihn fragend an: "Ist was?" "Warum willst du nicht mit mir ausgehen?", fragte er. Christina rollte mit den Augen und seufzte:  
  
"1. Ich kenne dich gerade mal einen halben Tag.  
  
2. Du kannst doch eh' jedes Mädchen haben dass du willst und brauchst mich nicht.  
  
3. Du bist ein Macho und ich hasse Machos.  
  
4. -" "STOP!!! Das waren genug Gründe!", unterbrach Sirius sie. "Wie kann ich dir zeigen dass ich kein Macho bin?"  
  
Christina lächelte: "Gar nicht." Sirius wollte noch etwas sagen, doch ein Schrei ließ ihn verstummen. Der Schrei kam von Lily, der lange Vorderzähne, zwei spitze Ohren und ein buschiger Schwanz wuchsen. "POTTER ICH BRING DICH UM!!!" James grinste sie breit an, doch das Lachen verging ihm, als Lily ihn in eine Bulldogge verwandelte.  
  
Alle Gryffindors brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, während Remus und Sirius James davon abzuhalten versuchten Lily den Kopf ab zu beißen. Arabella, Christina und Magdalena überlegten inzwischen krampfhaft wie sie Lily, die mehr und mehr zu einem Eichhörnchen mutierte, wieder zurück verwandeln konnten. Vom Lehrertisch kam Prof. McGonagall herbeigestürmt und packte die rasende Bulldogge und Lily (inzwischen war sie ein riesiges Eichhörnchen) und lief mit ihnen in den Krankenflügel. Remus und Sirius brachen vor Lachen fast ab und ernteten nur böse Blicke von Arabella, Magdalena und Christina. "W- *haha* was ist?", fragte Sirius nach Luft ringend. Arabella antwortete: "Das mit James wahr ja lustig, aber die Sache mit Lily wahr überhaupt nicht komisch." Remus rollte mit den Augen: "Versteh einer die Mädchen. Das WAR komisch." Sirius hatte sich inzwischen wieder beruhigt: " Ja, dass war echt super. Und das ist auch komisch." Er hob seinen Zauberstab und zauberte Magdalena ein drittes Auge und Christina zwei Fühler. Remus grinste die Mädchen an: "Steht euch gut."  
  
Magdalena und Christina waren rasend vor Zorn, hielten sich jedoch zurück. "Ihr wisst nicht wen ihr euch gerade zum Feind gemacht habt.", murmelte Christina und ging mit Magdalena ebenfalls zum Krankenflügel. Am nächsten Morgen waren alle vier wieder wohlauf. Lily und James hassten sich wie eh und je und Magdalena und Christina ignorierten Remus und Sirius völlig.  
  
A/N na wie war's gut? Schlecht? Sagt's mir sagt's mir!!!! 


	2. TomCat's Geburt

A/N so... hier hätten wir das nächste Kapitel. hoffe es gefällt euch. viel Spaß! Ach ja!!!! Ich wollte Mr.Set noch dafür danken, dass er mich auf einen Fehler aufmerksam gemacht hat!... ich hab doch glatt Pettigrew vergessen!!!... na ja.... im ersten Kapitel steht jetzt warum er nicht da ist... (Bulgarien-Oma-laberlaber)... Aber jetzt kommt das nächste Kapitel!!!  
  
  
  
Die nächsten Wochen vergingen wie im Fluge und James, Sirius und Remus und Lily, Christina und Magdalena verfeindeten sich immer mehr. Wobei die Mädchen Remus nicht richtig hassten, doch sie verschonten ihn in ihren Kämpfen nicht, da er ja auch zu den Rumtreibern gehörte.  
  
Es lief alles gut bis zu einem Abend. Magdalena und Christina spielten gerade eine Runde Schach, als Lily in den Schlafsaal gestürmt kam und sich weinend auf ihr Bett fallen ließ. Sofort waren die beiden anderen Mädchen an ihrer Seite und fragten was los sei.  
  
Lily setzte sich auf und fing zu erzählen an: "Ihr kennt doch J-jim Brown, den süßen Jungen aus Ravenclaw. (die Mädchen nickten und lächelten) E-er wollte mich fragen, o-ob ich mit ihm ausgehen will... aber James hat ihm g- gesagt, dass ich... ihn hasse u-und immer blöd über ihn h-herziehen würde..." Christina blickte Lily mit großen Augen an: "Du hast Jim doch gesagt dass das nicht stimmt oder?" Lily nickte schwach: "J-ja, aber Jim glaubte m-mir nicht. Er meinte, dass i- ich eine hochnäsige herzlose Z-zicke bin." Dann brach sie wieder in Tränen aus. Magdalena schlug mit der Faust auf den Boden: "Diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen. Lily hat Jim echt gern und dann kommt dieser Vollidiot und erzählt Lügen über Lily. Wir müssen ihm eins auswischen."  
  
Christina hatte bis jetzt auf den Boden gestarrte, doch jetzt blickte sie auf, mit einem gefährlichen Blitzen in den Augen. "Ich weiß auch schon wie wir es anstellen." Lily wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und sah Christina fragend an: "Was hast du vor?" Christina grinste: "James ist doch der Kopf der Rumtreiber und verdammt stolz darauf. Was denkt ihr wie stolz er darauf sein wird, wenn plötzlich eine unbekannte Bande auftaucht und die Streiche der Herumtreiber vereitelt oder verbessert!?!"  
  
Magdalenas und Lilys Unterkiefer klappten nach Unten. "Woher kam denn der Geistesblitz?", fragte Magdalena und grinste nun ebenfalls. "Keine Ahnung, aber die Idee ist doch gut oder?" Lily wurde ganz aufgeregt: "Das ist eine super Idee. Wir zerstören das Ego der Jungs!!! Aber wir brauchen einen Namen wie die Jungs."  
  
Magdalena nickte: "Hast du eine Idee Lily?" "Hmm... Devils... nö passt nicht so... denk nach Lily... cats... hmm fast... HA ICH HAB'S... TomCat!!!" "Klingt gut." Da alle mit dem Namen einverstanden waren, machten sich die Mädchen daran, darüber zu diskutieren was sie alles machen könnten. "Wir müssen unbedingt Animagie werden!!!", meinte Lily begeistert. Magdalena sah das rothaarige Mädchen mit großen Augen an: "Aber, was ist wenn jemand dahinter kommt?"  
  
Christina beruhigte ihre Freundin: "Keine Sorge, wenn es die Rumtreiber schaffen, dann schaffen wir das auch. In welche Tiere verwandeln wir uns?" Lily starrte mit Glubschaugen in die Runde: "Die Rumtreiber sind ANIMAGIE!?!" Magdalena und Christina nickten: "Ist doch egal. Vielleicht treffen wir sie ja einmal wenn wir auch Tiere sind." Lily hatte sich schnell wieder gefasst: "OK, ich weiß auch schon welches Tier ich werden will. Ein Reh!" Magdalena und Christina fielen fast vom Bett, als sie Lilys Worte hörten. "E-ein REH!?!" Lily nickte: "Was ist denn so schlimmes daran?" "Ähm, nichts! Vergiss es!!!", meinte Christina und grinste Magdalena vielsagend an.  
  
"Was für Tiere wollt ihr sein?" bohrte Lily weiter. "Ich wollte schon immer mal ein schwarzer Panter sein.", antwortete Magdalena und lächelte. Auch Christina wusste schon genau was sie sein wollte: "Und ich wäre gern ein weißer Leopard. Das sind meine absoluten Lieblinge!" Die drei beschlossen den Trank, den sie für die Verwandlung brauchen würden, so schnell wie möglich zu brauen. Außerdem suchten sie Spitznamen, die irgendwie zu den Tieren passten. Lily wurde zu Speedy, Magdalena zu Pranke und Christina zu Pfote. (A/N Maggy und ich haben lange gebraucht um Spitznamen zu finden also bitte keine blöden Kommentare. Danke! ^.^)  
  
Als die anderen Mädchen in den Schlafsaal kamen, gingen sie schlafen.  
  
Mitten in der Nacht, wurde Lily von leisen Stimmen aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geweckt. Sie wickelte sich ihren Morgenmantel um und öffnete die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum einen Spalt. Sie erkannte die Stimmen sofort, es waren James, Remus und Sirius. Anscheinend redeten sie gerade über ihren nächsten Streich. na bitte, besser kann es gar nicht werden dachte Lily und spitzte ihre Ohren um ja kein Wort zu überhören.  
  
Im Gemeinschaftsraum: "Also, wen sollen wir als nächstens mit einem Streich der Rumtreiber beehren? Snape, Malfoy, die Mädchen oder sonst wen?", fragte James und stopfte sich einen Schokofrosch in den Mund. "Wie wär's wenn wir mal allen Slytherins einen Streich spielen?", meinte Sirius grinsend.  
  
Remus stimmte begeistert zu und auch James fand die Idee gut. "Und was machen wir?", wollte Remus wissen. James Augen leuchteten aufgeregt: "Wir schütten ihnen ein Mittel in ihr Essen. Immer wenn sie einen Bissen nehmen müssen sie husten. Na was meint ihr?" Sirius wahr sofort dabei und Remus fand die Idee auch nicht schlecht. "Wir treffen uns Morgen vor dem Abendessen in der Küche."  
  
Lily musste sich verkneifen laut los zu lachen dass ist alles? Ein Mittel das die Slytherins zum Husten bringt? Ich hätte besseres von den Herumtreibern erwartet. Ich habe auch schon die perfekte Idee, wie wir ihnen ihren kleinen Streich vermiesen  
  
Am Nächsten Morgen erzählte Lily Magdalena und Christina alles und erläuterte ihnen auch ihren Plan. Die beiden Mädchen waren begeistert und machten sich sofort an die Arbeit alles her zu richten.  
  
Am Abend schlüpften die Rumtreiber unter den Tarnumhang und machten sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Sie ahnten nicht, dass ihnen drei Gestalten folgten. In der Küche angelangt mischten die Jungs ihr Mittel unter das Essen der Slytherins und liefen in die Große Halle. Lily, Magdalena und Christina hatten sich im Schatten versteckt und traten nun heraus. "Hast du unser Mittel dabei?", fragte Magdalena Lily. Diese nickte triumphierend und zeigte den Mädchen eine kleine Flasche mit einer farblosen Flüssigkeit. Schnell mischten sie ihr Mittel in den Saft und das Essen und rannten ebenfalls in die Große Halle.  
  
Sie setzten sich in die Nähe der Jungs und begannen munter drauf los zu reden. Nach und nach füllte sich die Große Halle. Dann erschien das Essen und alle langten kräftig zu. Schon bald konnte man am Tisch der Slytherins Husten hören. Die Jungs grinsten sich siegessicher an und wollten sich schon zu einem gelungenen Streich gratulieren, als einem Slytherin plötzlich zwei lange Ohren wuchsen. Einem anderen wiederum wuchs ein Stummelschwanz und eine Kaninchenschnauze. Nach und nach verwandelten sich alle Slytherins in niedliche kleine Kaninchen und hoppelten unter dem lauten Gelächter der anderen Häuser in der Halle herum.  
  
James, Sirius und Remus trauten ihren Augen nicht. "Hat jemand von euch noch etwas anderes ins Essen getan?", wollte James wissen. Seine Freunde verneinten. In dem ganzen Gewirr flog eine Schuleule durch die Große Halle und ließ eine Karte vor den Jungs auf den Tisch fallen. James nahm sie und las:  
  
Euer Streich hat wohl nicht ganz hingehauen, Dafür hat unserer um so besser funktioniert Bis zum nächsten mal TomCat [pic]  
  
Die drei Jungs starrten mit Glubschaugen auf die Karte und dann zum Tisch der Slytherins, an dem alle Lehrer gerade versuchten die Schüler wieder in Menschen zu verwandeln. Sirius war der erste der wieder sprechen konnte: "Sieht aus als hätten wir Rivalen."  
  
James starrte noch immer auf die Karte, zerknüllte sie und warf sie weg. Frank Longbottom kam zu den Jungs herüber um ihnen zu gratulieren: "Hey, dieser Streich von euch übertrifft alles!!! Ihr habt echt geniale Ideen!!!" Remus blickte Frank verbittert an: "Dass waren wir nicht." Frank sah verdutzt in die Runde: "Was? Wer dann?" "... TomCat ..."  
  
A/N... Reviewt BIHITTE!!!!!!!!!....... 


	3. Briefe

In dieser Nacht schliefen die Rumtreiber so gut wie gar nicht. Sie überlegten fieberhaft wer ihr neuer Rivale sein könnte. "Auf jeden Fall sind es mehrere. Sie haben ja auf der Karte in Mehrzahl geschrieben.", murmelte Remus und knabberte an einer Berty Bots Bohne: "Uäh... Lebertran."  
  
Sirius packte sein Kissen und drückte es mit aller Kraft zusammen: "Denen wird es noch leid tun und einen Streich versaut zu haben." James lag auf seinem Bett und starrte stumm an die Decke. Nach ein paar Minuten regte er sich endlich: "Mich würde es interessieren ob es Jungs oder Mädchen sind, oder sogar beides" Sirius lachte leise auf: "Du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst dass das Mädchen wahren. Nenn' mir ein Mädchen das gute Streichideen hat." Die Jungs sahen sich mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an:  
  
"LILY!!!"  
  
Gleich am nächsten Morgen hielten sie Lily, Magdalena und Christina auf. "Wir müssen mit dir reden Evans!", rief James, doch Lily ignorierte ihn und ging einfach weiter. James packte sie am Arm und drückte sie gegen die Wand. Magdalena und Christina wollten ihrer Freundin helfen, wurden jedoch von Sirius und Remus aufgehalten. Lily starrte James vernichtend an: "Lass mich los Potter!" Doch James ließ sich nicht einschüchtern: "Sag mir die Wahrheit! Seid ihr TomCat?!"  
  
Alle drei Mädchen erstarrten und die Jungs waren sich sicher einen Volltreffer erzielt zu haben, als sie laut loslachten. Völlig perplex starrten sie die Mädchen an. "Was ist so komisch daran?" "Denkt ihr wirklich, dass wir es euch sagen würden wenn wir TomCat währen?!", meinte Lily gehässig. Christina wandte sich Sirius zu: "Wer zum Teufel ist TomCat?" Sirius sah sie verdutzt an: "Du kennst TomCat nicht?" Remus, der sich nicht ernsthaft vorstellen konnte, dass die drei Mädchen TomCat sein sollten, erklärte ihnen was am Abend genau geschehen war. Die Mädchen nickten bloß und fingen wieder zu kichern an. "Was ist denn jetzt wieder los?", wollte James wissen. Lily drückte ihn von ihr weg und stolzierte mit ihren Freundinnen davon. Nach ein paar Metern wandte sie sich noch einmal um: "Es gibt also jemanden in dieser Schule der besser als die berühmten Rumtreiber ist." James währe ihr am liebsten an den Hals gesprungen, doch Remus und Sirius hielten ihn zurück.  
  
Im Schlafsaal angekommen sanken die Mädchen sofort auf ihre Betten. "Puh, das wahr verdammt knapp.", seufzte Christina und drückte ihr Kissen an sich. Lily grinste von einem Ohr zum anderen: "Aber unser Plan hat funktioniert. Die Jungs sind sauer." Magdalena lag ebenfalls grinsend in ihrem Bett, jedoch nicht wegen dem Streich, sondern wegen etwas anderem oder besser gesagt wegen jemand anderem - Remus. Er sieht echt gut aus und ist auch nicht so unmöglich wie James und Sirius. Schade dass er zu den Rumtreibern gehört  
  
Sie wurde unsanft von Christina aus ihre Gedanken gerissen, da ihre Freundin auf ihr Bett sprang und ihr in die Augen starrte. "Hey, hast du uns gerade zugehört?", fragte Christina und rollte wieder weg. Magdalena blickte ihre Freundin verdutzt an: "Nö, was habt ihr denn gesagt?" Lily setzte sich auch zu den Mädchen und fing noch einmal an: "Also. Wir haben beschlossen, dass wir den Jungs eine Chance geben uns näher kennen zu lernen. Jede von uns schreibt einem der drei Jungs immer wieder mal einen Brief und ärgert ihn zu Tode oder schreibt sonst irgendetwas. Einverstanden?" "Nur wenn ich Remus schreiben darf.", meinte Magdalena und nahm ein Stück Pergament und eine Feder in die Hand. "Gut, dann schreibe ich Sirius!", rief Christina schnell und zog ebenfalls ein Stück Pergament aus ihrer Schublade. Lily sah ihre Freundinnen flehend an: "Bitte tut mir das nicht an. Ich will Potter nicht schreiben!" Doch alles Bitten und flehen nützte nichts und Lily gab schließlich (gezwungenermaßen) nach und zog ebenfalls ein Stück Pergament heraus. Die drei Mädchen fingen sofort an ihre Briefe zu schreiben.  
  
Lilys Brief:  
  
An Krone Ich wette du zerbrichst dir jetzt dein kleines süßes Köpfchen darüber, wer hinter TomCat steckt Tja, ich muss dir leider sagen, dass das bisschen Hirn das du hast nicht dafür reicht unsere Identität heraus zu kriegen Aber vielleicht treffen wir uns irgendwann... Wenn wir wieder einen eurer kindischen Streiche verändern. Bis zum nächsten mal, Speedy  
  
Christinas Brief: An Tatze Na wie hat euch unser kleiner Streich gefallen? War doch ziemlich gut für Anfänger wie uns Und versucht nicht mal wütend auf uns zu sein, denn ihr seid selbst Schuld daran, dass wir euch diese Streiche spielen Ach ja und noch etwas, wie wäre es wenn du und Krone Die Mädchen in Hogwarts mit ein bisschen mehr Respekt behandeln würdet? Bis irgendwann einmal, Pfote  
  
Magdalenas Brief:  
  
An Moony Ich wollte die eigentlich nur eine Frage stellen Wie hat dir unser Streich gefallen? Jetzt mal ehrlich, euer Streich war einfach armselig Den Slytherins ein Hustmillel ins Essen zu mischen... Ich hoffe dass ihr in Zukunft bessere Ideen habt, sonst werdet ihr uns niemals zu Gesicht bekommen. Und noch etwas... ich weiß dass du ein Wehrwolf bist Bis bald, Pranke  
  
Sie schickten ihre Briefe gleich mit drei Schuleulen ab und gingen zum Mittagessen. Dort angekommen erblickten sie die drei Schuleulen, die sie losgeschickt hatten. Sie gaben den Jungs gerade die Briefe. Sofort rissen sie die Briefe auf und begannen zu lesen. James Gesicht verfärbte sich rot und er sah aus, als ob er am liebsten laut losgeschrieen hätte. Sirius las seinen Brief interessiert durch und versuchte dann James zu beruhigen. Remus' Gesicht war genau das Gegenteil von James' Gesicht. Er sah aus, als ob er den Tod gesehen hätte. Sein Gesicht war bleich und seine Augen geweitet. Er hielt den Brief krampfhaft in seiner Hand und starrte an die Wand.  
  
Lily, Magdalena und Christina hatten sich in die Nähe der Jungs gesetzt und versuchten krampfhaft nicht los zu lachen. Sirius beruhigte James und versuchte gleichzeitig den Brief seines Freundes zu lesen. Magdalena erblickte Remus' Gesichtsausdruck und hatte ein wenig Mitleid mit ihm. uh... ich glaube der Satz mit dem Wehrwolf hat ihm schwer zugesetzt Christina stieß ihrer braunhaarigen Freundin in die Rippen und deutete mit fragendem Blick zu Remus hinüber: "Was hast du ihm denn geschrieben? Der sieht ja schrecklich aus." Magdalena erklärte alles und begann dann zu essen.  
  
Am Abend saßen die Rumtreiber in einer Ecke des Gemeinschaftsraums und schrieben den Mädchen von TomCat (sie waren zum Entschluss gekommen dass es nur Mädchen sein konnten). Dann gingen sie in die Eulerei und schickten die Briefe ab. Remus war noch immer ziemlich bleich. "Ach, mach dir keine Sorgen Moony. Sie wird schon niemandem verraten dass du ein Wehrwolf bist.", versuchte Sirius ihn auf zu heitern. Der Versuch schlug fehl und sie gingen in ihren Schlafsaal.  
  
Im Schlafsaal der Mädchen herrschte reges Treiben. Arabella, Carrie und Carmen hatten wieder einmal einen ihrer "Schönheitsabende" und versuchten alle möglichen Arten von Pflegemitteln und Masken aus. Lily, Magdalena und Christina hatten es sich mit ihren Decken auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht und spielten eine Runde Snape explodiert (Ja, sie hatten diese Spiel auch schon nach Snape benannt). Da bemerkte Magdalena, dass drei Eulen vor ihrem Fenster schwebten und darauf warteten herein gelassen zu werden. Schnell öffneten die Mädchen das Fenster und ließen die Eulen herein. Sie bekamen ihre Briefe, gaben den Eulen eine Belohnung und ließen sie wieder hinaus. Dann setzten sie sich wieder auf den Boden und öffneten ihre Briefe.  
  
Krones Brief:  
  
An Speedy Ich wäre nicht so voreilig So dumm wie du denkst bin ich nicht. Ich werde nicht eher ruhen, bis ich weiß wer ihr seid. Wir wissen zwar nur, dass ihr Mädchen seid, Aber der Rest dürfte nicht besonders schwierig sein, da es nur wenig Mädchen an dieser Schule gibt, die den genug Grips haben um unsere Streiche zu vereiteln Wir sehen uns bald Krone  
  
Taztes Brief:  
  
An Pfote Ja, euer Streich war nicht schlecht, aber keiner weiß dass TomCat den Slytherins diesen Streich gespielt hat. Alle denken dass das ein Streich der Rumtreiber war. Tja, ihr werdet wohl nie so bekannt werden sie wir, aber ihr könntet euch ja mit uns zusammen tun. Wir wissen dass ihr Mädchen seid und ich bin gerade Single. Also wie wär's? In liebe Tatze  
  
Moonys Brief:  
  
An Pranke Woher weißt du dass ich ein Wehrwolf bin? Und was noch viel wichtiger ist: Hast du es jemandem gesagt? Wer weiß sonst noch dass ich ein Wehrwolf bin? OK, jetzt etwas anderes. Euer Streich war wirklich gut, aber niemand weiß dass ihr dahinter steckt. Jeder denkt dass es die Rumtreiber waren. 1:0 für die Rumtreiber, aber das wird schon Moony  
  
Lily, Magdalena und Christina tauschten ihre Briefe nicht aus, da sie beschlossen hatten sich nur mit einem Rumtreiber zu befassen. Lily befasste sich (zu ihrem Graus) nur mit James, Christina befasste sich nur mit Sirius und Magdalena nur mit Remus. Sie schrieben schnell zurück, diskutierten noch über den nächsten Morgen und gingen dann in ihre Betten. Die Rumtreiber fanden die Briefe am nächsten Morgen an der Schwelle zu ihrem Schlafsaal.  
  
Speedys Brief:  
  
An Krone Du bist noch dümmer als ich dachte, wenn du wirklich glaubst unsere Identität aufdecken zu können. Finde dich damit ab, wir sind zu gut um von euch gefasst zu werden. Und noch etwas, In Hogwarts gibt es viele intelligente Mädchen, die es mit euch aufnehmen können. Ich wünsche dir ein paar schöne Minuten, bis du unsere nächste Tat entdeckst. Speedy  
  
Pfotes Brief:  
  
An Tazte Du hast wohl nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank Denkst du wirklich dass ich etwas mit so einem kleinen dummen Trottel wie dir anfangen würde? Ach ja, wir haben eine Überraschung vor der Großen Halle für euch. Einen schönen Tag noch Pfote  
  
Prankes Brief:  
  
An Moony Keine Sorge es wissen nur ich und meine beiden Freundinnen Von deinem kleinen Geheimnis und wir werden es niemandem sagen. Wir haben vor der Großen Halle eine Überraschung für euch Jetzt sollte eigentlich klar sein, wer den Slytherins den Streich gespielt hat. 1:1 für TomCat Pranke  
  
A/N REVIEWS!!!!!!! 


	4. Herumtreiber nehmt euch in Acht

Die drei Jungs starrten sich an und spurteten in Richtung Große Halle. Dort war schon ein gewaltiger Auflauf von Schülern. "Was ist los?", fragte James Frank Longbottom. Dieser blickte ihn nur mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht an und zeigte auf die Wand vor ihnen. Die drei Jungs starrten mit Glubschaugen an die Wand. Ein paar Slytherins grinsten die Rumtreiber an und Snape hatte auch eine blöde Bemerkung parat: "Oh, da hat es jemand auf euch arme möchtegern Streichespieler abgesehen. Das wird sicher interessant !" Sie beachteten Snape nicht und starrten noch immer auf die Wand, auf der TomCat einen imposanten und bleibenden Eindruck hinterlassen hatte.  
  
[pic] [pic] [pic] Rumtreiber nehmt euch in Acht! Beim nächsten mal seid ihr unsere Opfer! TomCat  
  
"Was soll das heißen "Beim nächsten Mal"?, wollte ein Mädchen aus der dritten Klasse wissen. Remus erklärte: "Der Streich, bei dem sich die Slytherins in Kaninchen verwandelt haben... war das Werk von TomCat." Die Schüler, die um sie herum standen machten große Augen. "D-das war TomCat!?!"  
  
Innerhalb eines Tages wusste die ganze Schule von TomCat. Viele Mädchen wuselten um James, Sirius und Remus herum um sie zu "beschützen". Die Rumtreiber waren am Abend fix und fertig, weil sie den ganzen Tag von Mädchen umgeben waren. Sie gingen in ihren Schlafsaal und schrieben den Mädchen von TomCat ihre Briefe. Völlig geschlaucht schliefen sie ein.  
  
Krones Brief:  
  
An Speedy Alle Achtung, das Bild an der Wand war gut. Aber was haben diese Tierbilder mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Ihr könnt stolz auf euch sein. Wir wurden den ganzen Tag von deinen intelligenten Mädchen umgarnt. Ach ja, kann ich dir ein paar Fragen über deine Persönlichkeit stellen? Krone  
  
Tatzes Brief:  
  
An Pfote Hey, das Bild von heute Morgen war gut, aber wieso habt ihr Tierbilder dazu gezeichnet? Schade dass du nicht mit mir ausgehen willst. Ihr drei müsst ja echt hässlich sein, wenn ihr euch nicht zeigen wollt. Bis irgendwann einmal Tatze  
  
Moonys Brief:  
  
An Pranke Ein großes Lob an euch. Ihr seid gute Zeichner und ich habe einen Verdacht was die Tiere auf der Wand angeht. Könnte es sein das ihr Animagie seid? Ich wüsste zu gern wie du aussiehst und ob ich dich kenne. Verrätst du mir ein bisschen über dich? Moony  
  
Die Mädchen schrieben nicht zurück, da sie zu beschäftigt waren ein paar Streiche zu planen. Ein paar Tage passierte nichts und die Aufregung in Hogwarts legte sich. Die Mädchen ließen den Rumtreibern wieder mehr Freiheit (sie durften alleine auf die Toilette gehen.. nicht pervers denken!!!)  
  
Bis eines Morgens...  
  
A/N gemeines Ende nicht wahr???... ich liebe so was!!!...*böselach*... 


	5. Kleine Zaubereien

A/N soooooo... hier hätten wir das nächste Kapitel.. DANKE FÜR DIE REVIEWS!!! Ihr seid echt super!!!... *alleleserknuddel*... *kekseherumreich*... viel Spaß!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Was'n los?", murmelte Sirius verschlafen. James hüpfte wütend im Schlafsaal herum und hielz seinen Kopf. Sirius war auf einen Schlag wach, als er James' Gesicht erblickte. "James, dein Kopf!", rief er laut und weckte die anderen Jungs. Remus sah von James zu Sirius und brach vor lachen fast ab. Sirius starrte seinen Freund fragend an und prustete laut los. Frank Longbottom traute seinen Augen nicht. Aus James' Kopf ragte ein riesiges Geweih. Sirius, der aufgestanden war, hatte einen buschigen Schwanz und Remus hatte zwei spitze Ohren und eine interessante Haarfarbe (weiß mit schwarz gemischt). Alle drei starrten sich geschockt an und riefen dann gleichzeitig:  
  
"TOMCAT!!!"  
  
Im Schlafsaal der Mädchen waren schon alle wach und hörten die Jungs. Lily, Magdalena und Christina kicherten los und zogen sich schnell an um ihr Werk zu betrachten. Als sie im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen waren stürmten die Jungs herunter und rauschten an ihnen vorbei. "Hübsches Geweih Potter!!!", rief sie ihm hinterher und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.  
  
Die drei Jungs verbrachten den ganzen Tag im Krankenflügel und kamen erst am Abend zurück. Als sie den Schlafsaal betraten, wurden sie mit Tonnen von Süßigkeiten überrollt. Frank Longbottom und Dave Rogers saßen neben einem Schokofroschberg und grinsten den Jungs entgegen. "Das sind alles Gutebesserungs- Geschenke von euren Verehrerinnen. Da drüben ist ein ganzer Sack voll Karten und Briefen und drei Eulen haben noch drei Briefe gebracht. "WO SIND SIE!?!", riefen die drei gleichzeitig. Erschrocken zeigte Frank auf ihre Betten. Die drei rasten zu ihren Betten und rissen die Briefe auf.  
  
Speedys Brief:  
  
An Krone Wie fandest du dein Geweih Krone? Es passt doch perfekt zu dir. Mir hat es sehr gut gefallen und die Tatsache, dass du den ganzen Tag im Krankenflügel warst hat mich vor Freude fast umgehauen. Du musst zugeben dass wir gut sind. Was es mit den Tieren auf sich hat musst du selber rausfinden, aber das dürfte kein Problem für dich sein. Oh du schnarchst und darfst mir eine Frage stellen. Speedy Pfotes Brief:  
  
An Tatze Weißt du dass du ein prima Schoßhündchen abgeben würdest? Der Schwanz ist mir echt gut gelungen. Das mit den Tieren wirst du noch früh genug herausfinden. Wir sind nicht hässlich, ihr könnt uns mit unseren Tierbildern vergleichen. Ah ja, du redest im Schlaf, und wer ist Jenny? Pfote  
  
Prankes Brief:  
  
An Moony Mit diesen Wolfsohren hast du wirklich zum anknabbern ausgesehen. Und deine Vermutung wegen der Tierbilder... nun ja... ist wahr und falsch. Wir sind keine Animagie... aber... Wieso bist du eigentlich ein Rumtreiber? Du bist nicht so stürmisch wie Krone und Tatze. Pranke  
  
Sie schrieben zurück und ärgerten sich darüber, dass sie TomCat keinen Streich spielen konnten, weil sie ja nicht wussten wer genau TomCat sein soll.  
  
Krones Brief:  
  
An Speedy Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen wie gut ein Geweih zu mir passt. Haha, ich habe ein Geheimnis vor dir!!! Und nun meine Frage. Warum hasst ihr drei uns? Haben wir euch etwas getan? Krone  
  
Tatzes Brief:  
  
An Pfote Ich rede im Schlaf? Sag mir nicht dass ihr drei mitten in der Nacht in unseren Schlafsaal geschlichen seid. Das ist sehr gefährlich. Und ich habe von einer Jenny geredet? Warte mal... Jenny... Ah ja, mit der habe ich nächste Woche am Samstag ein Date. Bist du eifersüchtig? Tatze  
  
Moonys Brief:  
  
An Pranke Seid ihr nun Animagie oder nicht? Warum ich ein Rumtreiber bin... Ganz einfach. Krone und Tatze sind meine besten Freunde Und wir haben viel gemeinsam... Sehr Viel... Ich bin nicht so unschuldig wie du denkst. Du findest mich zum Anknabbern? Moony  
  
Die Mädchen bekamen die Briefe und schrieben gleich zurück.  
  
Speedys Brief:  
  
An Krone Falls du denkst ich weiß nicht dass du ein Animagie bist und dich in einen Hirsch verwandeln kannst... falsch gedacht!!! Ich bin so nett und beantworte beide Fragen. Ob ihr uns etwas getan habt? Ja!!! Was ihr getan habt sage ich nicht. Ob wir euch hassen? Na ja... hassen kann man nicht sagen... jetzt jedenfalls nicht mehr. Am Anfang hätte ich dich am liebsten aus dem Astronomie Turm geworfen, aber jetzt würde ich dass nicht mehr tun. Dass heißt aber noch lange nicht dass ich dich mag!!! Speedy  
  
Pfotes Brief:  
  
An Tatze Weißt du dass du unmöglich bist? Du hast jede Woche eine andere Freundin. Warum bist du so? Weißt du... wenn du einen besseren Charakter hättest könnte ich mich glatt in dich verlieben, aber so wie du jetzt bist... Ich weiß dass du ein Animagie bist... überrascht? Pfote  
  
Prankes Brief:  
  
An Moony Ich kann dir nicht sagen ob wir Animagie sind. Meine Freundinnen würden mich aus dem Fenster werfen. Sag mal... bist du ein Animagie? Oder nur ein Wehrwolf ? Und du bist wirklich zum anknabbern... für viele Mädchen aus Hogwarts. Pranke  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N und gut? Schlecht?... *erwartungsvollherumwackel*... reviewt!!!!!! 


	6. Ein Animagie und das Date

A/N hier gibt's mal ein längeres Kapitel, ich hoffe die Geschichte gefällt euch wirklich.... ein schönes neues Jahr Nova  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Zwei Tage vergingen und die Mädchen brauten den Animagie- Trank. Als er fertig war, füllten sie es in drei Flaschen ab und gingen zum verbotenen Wald.  
  
"OK, das ist die Stunde der Wahrheit. Wenn der Trank funktioniert sind wir bald Animagie und wenn er nicht funktioniert sind wir so gut wie tot.", meinte Lily. Die drei nahmen ihre Flaschen heraus und öffneten sie. Christina blickte in die Runde: "Bereit? Auf drei geht's los... 1...2...3!!!" Sie schluckten den Inhalt der Flasche in einem Zug hinunter und dachten fest an das Tier dass sie sein wollten. Sie spürten, wie ihre Knochen sich veränderten und ihr Körper sich langsam min ein Tier verwandelte. Lily schloss die Augen und öffnete sie erst wieder, als sie nichts mehr spürte. Sie öffnete ihre Augen zuerst nur ein bisschen, als sie jedoch zwei Tiergestalten vor sich sah, riss sie ihre Augen auf. Vor ihr standen ein schwarzer Panter mit blauen Augen und ein weißer Leopard mit blauen Augen. Die beiden Wildkatzen starrten sie gebannt an und liefen dann mit geschmeidigen Schritten um sie herum. Plötzlich wurde Lily bewusst, dass sie ein Reh war und Wildkatzen hatten Rehe doch zum fressen gern. Innerlich betete sie zu Gott, dass ihre Freundinnen auch in ihrem Raubtierkörper Menschen waren. Sie waren es, denn sie verwandelten sich wieder in ihre Menschengestalt zurück. Lily verwandelte sich ebenfalls. Eine Weile war es totenstill, doch nach ein paar Sekunden schrieen die drei Mädchen voll Freude und umarmten sich stürmisch. "WIR HABEN ES GESCHAFFT!!!", jubelte Magdalena und löste sich von ihren Freundinnen: "Und wir sehen verdammt gut aus." Christina nickte: "Ja, Lily du hast dich in ein weißes Reh mit smaragdgrünen Augen verwandelt!!! Wenn du ein Horn auf der Stirn hättest würde man dich glatt für ein Einhorn halten!!!" Lily strahlte ihre Freundinnen an: "Wirklich!?! Ihr seht auch gigantisch aus!!! Ich habe noch nie einen schwarzen Panter mit blauen Augen gesehen und einen weißen Leoparden auch nicht!!!" Magdalena lachte auf: "Wir sind eben unwiderstehlich als Mensch und als Tier." Christina und Lily brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus und Magdalena lachte bald mit. Sie verbrachten den ganzen Nachmittag im Wald um sich an ihre Tiergestalten zu gewöhnen. Am Abend kamen sie völlig fertig in die Große Halle und setzten sich zu Arabella und Carrie. Arabella blickte die drei Mädchen fragend an: "Wo wart ihr den ganzen Nachmittag?" "Draußen.", antwortete Lily und nahm sich ein Stück Pastete. Arabella fragte nicht weiter, da sie nicht zu der Sorte Mädchen gehörte die aufdringlich waren. Auch James, Sirius und Remus bemerkten die Mädchen. (war irgendwie nicht schwer, denn sie saßen genau gegenüber) "Was habt ihr gemacht dass ihr so schwitzt?", fragte Remus. James grinste: "Haben die kleinen Mädchen fangen gespielt?" Lily, Magdalena und Christina nickten und nahmen gleichzeitig einen Schluck Kürbissaft. Sirius starrte die Mädchen mit Glubschaugen an: "Ihr seid echt draußen rumgerannt und habt Fangen gespielt?" "Nein, wir haben eine wilde Sexorgie veranstaltet.", sagte Lily. Die Mädchen standen auf und gingen aus der Großen Halle. Die Jungs starrten ihnen hinterher. "Ich wüsste zu gerne was sie getan haben.", murmelte James. Da fiel Sirius etwas ein: "Hey, die Mädchen haben uns schon lange keinen Streich gespielt und sie haben und auch keine Schimpfworte an den Kopf geworfen. Ist doch komisch oder?" Remus nickte, er hatte einen Verdacht, schwieg jedoch.  
  
Am nächsten Abend hatte Sirius sein Date mit Jenny und Christina hatte sich vorgenommen dieses Date zum Schlimmsten seines Lebens zu machen. Als Sirius mit Hilfe von James' Tarnumhang aus dem Portrait der fetten Dame geschlüpft war, kam Christina auf dem Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Sie hatte zwar keinen Tarnumhang, aber sie schaffte es auch ohne ihn aus dem Schloss. Draußen fiel ihr ein, dass sie nicht wusste wohin Sirius mit Jenny wollte. Es gab ein paar Möglichkeiten und Christina beschloss überall nach zu sehen. Sie verwandelte sich wieder in einen weißen Leoparden und machte sich auf den Weg. Es hatte seine Vorteile ein Leopard zu sein. Ihre Schritte waren schnell, geschmeidig und geräuschlos. Sie hatte schon den Waldrand abgesucht, als sie zwei gestalten am Ufer des Sees erblickte. Sie schlich sich von Hinten an sie heran und erkannte Sirius, der sich gerade zu Jenny vorlehnte und sie küssen wollte. Ihr Herz stach beim Anblick der beiden, aber sie meinte nur dass ihr das Mädchen leid tun würde. Mit einem lauten Brüllen (können Leoparden überhaupt brüllen?) sprang sie hinter einem Busch hervor und stellte sich drohend vor die beiden. Jenny schrie auf und klammerte sich an Sirius. Dieser schob sie von sich weg und zischte nur: "Lauf! Ich halte dieses Biest auf!" Jenny sah ihn erschrocken an: "Aber was ist mit dir?" Sirius schubste sie weg: "Mir passiert nichts keine Sorge. Ich habe meinen Zauberstab bei mir. (A/N das war eine glatte Lüge!!!)" Jenny gab sich zufrieden und rannte mit einem letzten Blick auf den weißen Leoparden in Richtung Schloss. was zum Teufel hat ein weißer Leopard im verbotenen Wald zu suchen Christina stand noch immer vor ihm und grübelte darüber nach, wie sie ihm Angst einjagen konnte, denn Sirius schien nicht sonderlich beeindruckt zu sein. "Du willst also spielen Mieze? Aber gerne doch.", sagte Sirius und verwandelte sich in einen großen schwarzen Hund. Christinas Augen weiteten sich, aber sie blieb stehen. Sirius knurrte sie an und sprang auf sie zu. Christina wusste nicht was mit ihr geschah, aber sie lag unter dem großen schwarzen Hund, der sein Maul über ihrer Kehle hatte. Sie starrte in seine leuchtenden Augen und war sich nicht sicher was sie tun sollte. Sirius bemerkte den Blick des Leoparden und starrte nun ebenfalls in seine tiefblauen Augen halt, woher weiß ich ob der Leopard ein Männchen ist. Könnte doch ebenso gut ein Weibchen sein. WAS ZUM TEUFEL DENKE ICH DA!!! Warte mal... Leoparden leben in Afrika, aber sicher nicht im verbotenen Wald. Könnte das ein Animagie sein? Er wurde aus seinen Gedanken geholt, als der Leopard sich unter ihm bewegte.  
  
Christina versuchte verzweifelt den Hund von sich runter zu werfen, was sie schließlich auch schaffte. Sie sprang wieder auf und wollte fliehen, doch Sirius rannte ihr nach. Er konnte zwar kaum mit dem halsbrecherischen Tempo von ihr mithalten, aber er hatte sie immer im Blickfeld. Nach einer Weile sah Christina keinen Sinn darin noch länger von Sirius wegzulaufen und so blieb sie abrupt stehen und drehte sich um. Sirius, der immer noch rannte versuchte ebenso schnell zu stoppen, schaffte es jedoch nicht und knallte in den Leoparden. so Sirius will kämpfen... na gut Christina sprang auf Sirius und hielt ihn am Boden fest. Sirius starrte sie überrascht an, er hätte vieles erwartet, aber dass sie angreifen würde hätte er nicht geglaubt. Er war stärker als sie und warf sie wieder von sich herunter. Sie fauchte ihn wütend an und sprang wieder auf ihn zu. Sirius machte sich bereit um sie auf zu halten, doch sie packte ihn am Nacken und hielt ihn fest. Sirius schlug ihr ihre Vorderbeine weg und sie landete unsanft auf dem Boden. Schnell schlug sie mit ihrer Vorderpfote zu uns traf Sirius im Gesicht. UUPS... das wollte ich nicht Dieser stellte sich über den immer noch am Boden liegenden Leoparden und starrte sie knurrend an. ich darf ihm nicht weh tun... OH seine Wunde blutet ja... SHIT!!! Christina starrte ihn an und fing, zu seiner Verwunderung, zu schnurren an. OK, das ist eindeutig ein Weibchen... was ist denn... WAS ZUM TEUFEL MACHT SIE DA!!! Christina hatte ihren Kopf gehoben und ihm über die Wunde geleckt (A/N UUH... Christina!!!) Ein ziemlich verwirrter Sirius sprang von ihr herunter und setzte sich vor sie hin. Christina richtete sich auf und setzte sich vor ihn hin. was hat sie denn jetzt? Tja... jetzt heißt es wohl Wunde desinfizieren Sie beugte sich vor und leckte erneut an seiner Wunde. Sirius blieb still und wartete darauf was als nächstens passieren würde. Als sie fertig war starrte sie ihn gebannt an und er senkte verlegen seinen Kopf. Das kann doch unmöglich ein richtiges Tier sein... ein echter Leopard hätte mich schon längst zerfleischt... OH, ich habe sie verletzt Sirius beugte sich zu Christinas Vorderpfote hinunter und beäugte sie genau. Christina blickte ebenfalls nach Unten und bemerkte erst jetzt den Riss an ihrer Pfote. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Sirius ihre Wunde ebenfalls sauber leckte. AUTSCH... gerade angenehm ist das ja nicht... aber es ist echt nett von ihm... Nach ein paar Sekunden ließ das brennen und Stechen nach und Christina schloss entspannt die Augen. Sirius bemerkte das alles nicht, da er noch immer damit beschäftigt war ihre Wunde genauer zu betrachten. Plötzlich hörte er sie schnurren. Anscheinend gefällt ihr das ganze ziemlich gut... ich wüsste zu gern wer das ist Sirius hörte auf und richtete sich wieder auf. Christina öffnete ein Auge um zu sehen was los war und stellte zu ihrer Verwunderung fest, dass er sich wieder in einen Menschen verwandelte. Er starrte sie auffordernd an: "Willst du dich nicht wieder in einen Menschen verwandeln?" Christina blickte ihn erschrocken an Er weiß dass ich ein Animagie bin... na ja so wie ich mich benehme ist das auch offensichtlich... aber ich werde mich trotzdem nicht verwandeln Sie stand auf und lief zu ihm. Sirius verfolgte gebannt jeden ihrer Schritte und blickte sie interessiert an, als sie schnurrend um seine Beine (A/N na ja eher Hüfte) strich. Sie stellte sich vor ihn, blickte ihn mit ihren tiefblauen Augen an und sprang auf ihn. Sirius fiel rückwärts auf den Boden und starrte mit Glubschaugen in das Gesicht des Leoparden. Dieser Leckte ihm ein letztes mal über die Wange, die immer noch blutete und verschwand mit großen Sätzen im Wald. Der schwarzhaarige Junge rappelte sich auf und blickte zu der Stelle, an der der Leopard verschwunden war. ich wüsste zu gern wer dass war  
  
Als Sirius in den Schlafsaal zurückkam, erwarteten James und Remus ihn schon um ihn über den Abend aus zu quetschen. Doch das was sie zu hören bekamen, war bei weitem nicht das was sie erwartet hatten. "Sie hat... WAS!?!", fragte James ungläubig. Sirius zog sein T-Shirt aus: "Sie hat meine Wange geleckt und ist dann verschwunden, einfach so." Remus grinste: "Und wie war das Gefühl?" Sirius starrte seinen Freund fragend an: "Bitte... WAS!?!" Remus grinste noch breiter: "Ich habe dich gefragt wie dein Gefühl bei der ganzen Wundendesinfizierung war." Sirius wurde rot und starrte verlegen zu Boden: "Ähm... öhm... na ja... es war ein... ziemlich gutes Gefühl..." James grinste nun ebenso breit wie Remus: "UUH... Tatze ist verliebt!!!" Sirius lief scharlachrot an und murmelte etwas dass wie "Stimmtdochgarnicht" Klang. Christina ging es nicht besser. Kaum im Schlafsaal angekommen wurde sie schon mit Fragen überschüttet. Als sie alles Lang und Breit erzählt hatte, waren ihre beiden Freundinnen sprachlos. "Pfote... du bist verliebt!!!", rief Lily. "Und zwar in Sirius!!!", meinte Magdalena grinsend. Christina wurde rot: "Ach, erzählt nicht solchen Quatsch."  
  
Weitere Wochen vergingen und es war zu Lilys und Magdalenas Lieblingsbeschäftigung geworden Christina mit ihrer Liebe (sie stritt es immer noch ab) für Sirius auf zu ziehen. Die Tage wurden endlich wärmer und an einem besonders schönen Nachmittag beschlossen die drei Freundinnen einen Spaziergang im Wald zu machen. Sie liefen aus dem Schloss und marschierten in Richtung Wald davon. Als sie ein Stück weit im Wald waren, verwandelten sie sich in ihre Tiergestalten und stromerten den ganzen Nachmittag im Wald herum. Was sie nicht wussten, war die Tatsache, dass die Rumtreiber sich auch im Wald herumtrieben.  
  
"Halt, Stop, Aus, Ü!!! Ich gehe keinen Schritt mehr weiter!!!", protestierte Magdalena und setzte sich auf den warmen Waldboden in einer Lichtung. Lily und Christina starrten ihre Freundin flehend an: "Och, komm schon. Nur noch ein bisschen. Es war doch gerade so interessant." Magdalena schüttelte den Kopf und legte sich auf einen Stein, der in der Mitte der Lichtung lag und schloss genüsslich ihre Augen. "Wie kann man bloß so faul sein.", grummelte Christina und blickte Lily fragend an: "Was machen wir jetzt?" Lily überlegte eine Weile: "Hm, na ja. Wir beide könnten noch weiter im Wald herumstöbern und Magdalena kann derweil hier bleiben und die Sonne genießen." Christina sah ihre Freundin, die heftig nickte, skeptisch an und gab schließlich nach. "OK, wenn du unbedingt hier bleiben willst. Bitte schön, ich werde dich nicht aufhalten. Viel Spaß beim Wurzelnschlagen." Mit diesen Worten verschwanden das Reh und der Leopard hinter den Bäumen. Magdalena gähnte und streckte sich auf dem warmen Felsen aus. Sie fand es einfach herrlich sich die Sonne auf den Bauch scheinen zu lassen und schnurrte leise vor sich hin. Ganz in der Nähe liefen die Rumtreiber in ihrer Tierform herum (Hab ich schon erwähnt dass Remus wirklich ein Animagie ist? Er kann sich in einen Wolf verwandeln) Plötzlich hielt Sirius inne und schnüffelte in der Luft herum. "Hey, hier riecht es nach... Katze und... Reh." James sah seinen Freund mit einem komischen Gesichtsausdruck an: "Bist du völlig übergeschnappt? Was zum Teufel soll eine Katze mit einem Reh zu tun haben?" Sirius ließ sich nicht beirren und schnüffelte weiter: "Hm, von der Lichtung her kommt ein starker Katzengeruch und von dort drüben... Katzengeruch und der von einem Reh!" James wollte schon eine Diskussion mit Sirius beginnen doch Remus unterbrach sie. "Seid bloß still! Ihr folgt jetzt diesem komischen Geruch von Katze und Reh und ich werde auf die Lichtung gehen und sehen ob etwas Verdächtiges dort ist. Keine Widerrede, ich hab keine Lust mir eure Streitereien noch länger an zu hören." Dann bewegte er sich langsam in Richtung Lichtung (Hey, das reimt sich *freu*) James und Sirius wollten nicht mit ihrem Kumpel streiten und so verschwanden sie mit großen Sätzen hinter den Büschen.  
  
Remus kam der Lichtung immer näher und spähte zwischen zwei Bäumen hindurch. Sein Unterkiefer klappte nach Unten und er starrte entgeistert auf das Bild vor ihm. Ein ausgewachsener schwarzer Panter lag auf einem Felsen Mitten auf der Lichtung und schnurret wie eine Nähmaschine. Ich glaub mich tritt ein Pferd. Was hat denn ein schwarzer Panter im verbotenen Wald zu suchen. Ich dachte immer die leben nur im Dschungel. In seinen Gedanken versunken, wurde Moony unachtsam und trat auf einen Zweig.  
  
Magdalena war gerade dabei ein zu schlafen, als sie das Knacken eines Zweiges hörte. Was war das!?! Sie hob ihren Kopf und starrte mit ihren tiefblauen Augen in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam.  
  
Remus war gerade dabei sich für seine Unachtsamkeit fertig zu machen, als er die Blicke des Panters auf sich spürte. Tja, meine Deckung kann ich dann wohl vergessen Er trat hinter den Bäumen hervor und stellte sich vor den Panter. Magdalena hätte fast eine Herzattacke bekommen, als sie sah, wer es war. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, könnte das Monny sein. Ich meine ein echter Wolf hätte mich schon längst angegriffen. Sie streckte sich, gähnte und sprang leichtfüßig vom Felsen herunter. Dann ging sie auf Remus zu und fing an ihn zu beschnuppern. Remus wusste zwar nicht genau warum, aber seine Knie wurden zu Wackelpudding und er hatte Mühe aufrecht stehen zu bleiben. Magdalena musterte den Wolf von allen Seiten und umrundete ihn eine Weile.  
  
Was hat er... oder sie denn? Magdalena tat etwas total katzenmäßiges und schmiegte sich schnurrend an den Wolf. Remus währe vor Überraschung fast umgefallen. Das ist ganz klar eine SIE. Aber warum mag sie mich. Wildkatzen sind doch gegenüber anderen Tieren meistens aggressiver. Es sei denn... ich habe noch nie von Großkatzen im verbotenen Wald gehört, also müsste sie eigentlich ein Animagie sein... warte mal ein ANIMAGIE!!! Dass heißt ja, dass sie vielleicht eine von TomCat ist!!!   
  
  
  
A/N brauche reviews... strebe sonst. *aufdembodenherumkriech*... ich muss einfach wissen was ihr so denkt.... Kritik ist willkommen!!!!! 


	7. Remus der Schlaue

A/N ich will mich noch gaaaaaaaanz doll entschuldigen!!!!!! Ich hab beim letzten Kapitel ja ganz haarsträubende Fehler gemacht!!!!!.... ich hab zwei mal das gleiche geschrieben und das hab ich jetzt erst mal abgeändert.... hier ist da nächste Kapitel.... tut mir ehrlich leid dass es so kurz ist, aber ich bin eher in eine HdR Phase... lest unbedingt "Mittelerde wir kommen"!!!! und ich versuche so schnell wie möglich hier wieder weiter zu schreiben!!! Nova  
  
  
  
Remus, der Schlaue  
  
  
  
Inzwischen waren Lily und Christina an einem kleinen Teich angelangt. Sie kamen oft zu dritt hierher um über geheime Dinge zu reden, denn außer ihnen kannte ja niemand dieses kleine Paradies.  
  
Da Lily durst hatte, beugte sie sich zum glasklaren Wasser hinunter und trankt seelenruhig. Christina legte sich auf ihren Lieblingsplatz, schloss die Augen und döste ein wenig. Sie würde es zwar nie zugeben, aber der lange Spaziergang hatte den Rotschopf müde gemacht, das war auch der Grund dafür, dass sie den Hirsch und den Hund, die immer näher kamen nicht witterte.  
  
  
  
James und Sirius waren nicht mehr weit vom Teich entfernt und der Geruch nach Reh und Katze wurde immer stärker. So leise wie möglich schlichen die beiden sich Meter für Meter nach Vorne und versteckten sich schließlich hinter einem dichten Busch. Von dort aus konnten sie den ganzen Teich überblicken ohne gesehen zu werden.  
  
  
  
was zum Teufel!... James blickte seinen Freund überrascht an, doch dieser starrte immer noch ungläubig auf die Lichtung.  
  
  
  
D-die Mieze vom letzten mal! Was macht DIE denn hier... noch dazu in Begleitung eines Rehs!?! , dachte Sirius überrascht.  
  
  
  
James wandte sich wieder den beiden Tieren am Teich zu und sein Atem stockte. Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Schönheit des Rehs. Das weiße Fell glänzte im dämmrigen Licht des Waldes und verlieh dem Reh ein übermenschliches Aussehen. wenn es solche Schönheit unter den Menschen geben würde... In Gedanken versunken seufzte der Junge auf und bemerkte erst zu spät was für einen fatalen Fehler er begangen hatte.  
  
  
  
Christina sprang auf und spitzte die Ohren. Sie hatte etwas gehört und es war zu Nah für ihr Wohlbefinden. Lily hatte sich ebenfalls aufgerichtet und blickte ihre Freundin fragend an.  
  
  
  
Geschmeidig lief der weiße Leopard um das Reh herum und lauschte angespannt. James und Sirius hielten ihren Atem an um nicht noch ein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Großer Fehler! Sirius sah vor lauter Luftmangel schon schwarze Flecken vor seinen Augen und stolperte in James hinein. Dieser torkelte etwas zur Seite um sein Gleichgewicht halten zu können und rannte geradewegs in einen Baum.  
  
  
  
Sekunden später stand auch schon der weiße Leopard vor den Jungs und fauchte sie wütend an.  
  
  
  
Magdalena war sich sicher. Dieser Wolf musste einfach Moony sein! Sie musterte ihn noch einmal genau und machte sich dann auf den Weg um ihre Freundinnen zu suchen. Doch...  
  
  
  
"WARTE!!" Magdalena drehte sich noch einmal um und starrte überrascht auf Remus in Menschengestalt. "Zeig mir deine wirkliche Gestalt!", forderte der Junge und trat einen Schritt auf Magdalena zu. Doch diese dachte gar nicht daran seiner Forderung nach zu kommen. Sie fauchte Remus an, drehte sich wieder um und ging gemächlich auf die Büsche zu.  
  
  
  
"Na warte!" Mit einem Satz war Remus an ihrer Seite und zog ihr eine Vorderpote weg. Magdalena landete unsanft auf ihrer Schnauze und fauchte überrascht auf. Doch Remus verlor keine Zeit und hielt ihren Kopf in beiden Händen fest um sie genauer sehen zu können. ich muss ja verrückt sein!!! Einen Panther einfach so zu Boden zu werfen... allerdings... wer hätte gedacht das ich soooo stark bin... Magdalena hätte sich gerne gewehrt, doch sie traute sich nicht richtig, da sie Angst hatte Remus zu verletzten. Es blieb ihr also nichts anderes übrig als ruhig zu bleiben, den Jungen böse an zu starren und ab zu warten.  
  
  
  
Remus war von dem Panther fasziniert. "Ich wusste gar nicht das Panther so blaue Augen haben können! Hast du die auch noch wenn du wieder ein Mädchen bist?", fragte Remus mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln. Magdalena fauchte nur als Antwort und Remus musste lachen. "Ich hab's doch gewusst! Die Damen von TomCat sind Animagie! Jetzt würde ich nur noch zu gerne wissen wer du bist..." Der Panther schien sarkastisch und triumphierend zu grinsen (A/N keine Ahnung wie sie das macht) das, Schätzchen, wirst du nie herausfinden dachte Magdalena.  
  
  
  
Plötzlich wurden sie beiden aus ihrer eigenen kleinen Welt herausgerissen, denn sie hörten ein lautes Fauchen.  
  
  
  
Alarmiert sprangen sie auf und sprinteten in Richtung Teich (Moony natürlich wieder in seiner Wolfsform)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N mich dürstet nach Reviews!!! 


	8. Wie wär's mit einer guten Fee?

A/N... "und aus den Untiefen des Harry Potter Universums ist sie wieder auferstanden.... NOVA!!!!!!!!!!!!"... hallo Leute.... *kopfduck*... *sichvorfliegendentomatenschütz*... ich bin wieder da.... und dieses mal werde ich auch eine Weile da bleiben.... ich habe wieder einen Harry Potter Tick... wahrscheinlich werden mich jetzt alle Herr der Ringe Leser hassen.... aber... so ist das Leben... ihr könnt ab sofort mehrere Geschichten von mir erwarten... ich habe zigtausend Geschichtenanfänge, die ich nie weitergeschrieben habe.... ich glaube ich sollte mich mal dahinter klemmen... eure Nova  
  
Scheiße!!!... das darf doch nicht wahr sein!  
  
Sirius hätte auf dieses Treffen mit dem Mietzekätzchen gerne verzichten können.  
  
Die besagte Mietze funkelte ihn gerade mörderisch an und fauchte bedrohlich.  
  
James war ein paar Schritte zurückgetorkelt doch plötzlich rammte ihn von hinten etwas und er stürzte zu Boden.  
  
Lily hatte sich von ihrem kleinen Schock erholt und sprang geschmeidig zu den anderen hinüber. Sie baute sich vor James auf und blickte ihn kalt an.  
  
James wollte ihren Blick erwidern, doch unter ihm begann plötzlich etwas zu fauchen und zu vibrieren. Erschrocken sprang er auf und traf auch schon die zweite böse Mietzekatze.  
  
Das schwarze Ungetüm richtete sich schnaufend auf und funkelte ihn empört an. Wie konnte er es nur wagen sie so in Panik zu versetzten!?! Sie wäre fast erstickt!1!  
  
Hinter ihnen ertönte ein ziemlich komisches Geräusch... Remus - in Wolfsform - wild giggelnd... klang wirklich abartig...  
  
Das abartige Giggeln riss Christina und Sirius aus ihrem Blickgefecht und die beiden starrten den Wolf fragend an.  
  
Remus verwandelte sich wieder in seine menschliche Gestalt zurück und musste sich vor lauter Lachen an James lehnen.  
  
Sirius verwandelte sich nun ebenfalls: "Und was bitteschön ist so lustig an der ganzen Sache?"  
  
Remus atmete ein paar mal tief durch: "Ach nichts... ich hatte nur schon lange nicht mehr so viel Spaß... Du kannst dich ruhig zurückverwandeln James."  
  
Gesagt, getan. Kurze Zeit später stand James neben Remus und schüttelte bloß seinen Kopf: "Manchmal bist du mir ein echtes Rätsel Moony."  
  
Remus richtete sich auf und lief zu Magdalena hinüber. Diese begann natürlich sofort wieder zu fauchen, doch Remus konnte sie damit nicht mehr einschüchtern.  
  
"Lass das, ich habe keine Angst vor dir und vor deinen Freundinnen auch nicht.", meinte Remus gelassen und lehnte sich gutgelaunt auf ihren Rücken.  
  
James' und Sirius' Unterkiefer klappten nach unten.  
  
"REMUS!?!"  
  
"Keine Sorge Jungs, die drei "Bestien" werden uns kein Haar krümmen."  
  
Sirius, der wie immer eine ziemlich lange Leitung hatte verstand auch dieses Mal nur Bahnhof. "Was soll das heißen?" (A/N eigentlich weiß er ja schon, dass der weiße Leopard ein Animagie ist, aber im Eifer des Gefechts hat er es anscheinend vergessen...)  
  
James, der ein bisschen schneller mit seinen Denkvorgängen war hob überrascht seine Augenbrauen. "Das sind... ANIMAGIE!?!"  
  
Die drei Tiere zuckten zusammen und wichen etwas zurück, doch Remus packte Magdalena am Nacken um sie von einer plötzlichen Flucht ab zu halten.  
  
"Yup... das sind Animagie und dazu noch unsere herzallerliebsten Mädels von TomCat!"  
  
"WAS!?!"  
  
Sirius und James sprangen gleichzeitig vor und marschierten zu den Mädchen.  
  
James musterte Lily noch einmal mit Bewunderung. "Wenn du ein so bezaubernder Animagie bist, wie wundervoll musst du dann erst als Mensch sein?"  
  
Etwas zurückhaltend wollte er Lily über die Stirn streicheln doch das Mädchen wich geschockt zurück. Das waren die ersten netten Worte die sie von James gehört hatte.  
  
Christina wich inzwischen immer weiter in die Büsche zurück. Sie wollte gar nicht daran denken was Sirius in diesem Moment alles mit ihr anstellen wollte.  
  
Der hübsche Junge blickte sie an, als ob sie bald die nächste Einkerbung in seinem Bettpfosten sein würde.  
  
bleib mir vom Leib, bleib mir bloß vom Leib...  
  
Sirius lächelte sie verschmitzt an: "Also doch ein Animagie. Willst du mir nicht zeigen wer sich hinter dieser kleinen Bestie verbirgt?"  
  
Magdalena war inzwischen schwer damit beschäftigt Remus von sich ab zu schütteln. Dieser dämliche Junge klebte an ihr wie Klebeband!!!  
  
Remus lachte nur: "Warum wehrst du dich? Es wäre doch viel einfacher wenn du uns endlich deine wahre Gestalt zeigen würdest. Denkst du nicht auch?"  
  
NEIN!!!  
  
Mit einem kräftigen Sprung schaffte Magdalena es endlich Remus von sich herunter zu werfen und spurtete in Richtung Hogwarts.  
  
Lily erwachte aus ihrer Trance (James' Augen waren wirklich hübsch) und folgte ihr.  
  
Nur Christina blieb noch übrig und wendete sich ebenfalls um sich aus dem Staub zu machen.  
  
Doch sie hatte nicht mit einem beherzten Eingreifen von allen drei Jungs gerechnet.  
  
Alle drei sprangen los und warfen Christina zu Boden.  
  
"Oh nein! So schnell kommst du uns nicht davon!!!"  
  
"Zeig uns wer du bist!!!"  
  
Die drei Freunde machten es sich auf dem Leopard bequem und starrten sie fordernd an.  
  
Sirius, der ganz vorne saß, beugte sich zu Christinas Kopf hinunter und flüsterte: "Du hast keine andere Wahl. Wir haben Zeit, aber du wirst dich bald zurückverwandeln müssen. Du bist sicher noch nicht sehr lange ein Animagie und kannst daher noch nicht lange in deiner Tierform bleiben."  
  
Christina schüttelte trotzig ihren Kopf und wandte sich genervt ab.  
  
Aus dieser Situation würde wirklich nur sehr schwer und mit seeeeeeeeeeeehr viel Glück herauskommen.  
  
Wo zum Teufel war eine gute Fee, wenn man sie mal brauchen könnte?  
  
A/N ok... das war ziemlich.... konfus.... verwirrend... nennt es wie ihr wollt... auf jeden Fall kann es nur noch interessanter werden... Nova 


	9. Die Macht des Wissens

A/N tja... ich hab schon wieder so lange gebraucht... aber ich hatte leider Gottes ein paar halbe Deprianfälle wegen der Schule und meinem Umfeld und allem anderen auch... das Leben eines Teenagers ist eben schwer... ich möchte mich bei allen bedanken die mir so liebe Reviews und mails geschickt haben!!!!!!!!! DANKEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!.... *alleknuddel*  
  
Christinas derzeitige Situation ließ doch einiges zu wünschen übrig.... von drei seeeehr schweren Jungs fast zerquetscht auf dem Boden zu liegen war nicht ihr Gedanke von Spaß.  
  
Sirius strich ihr immer wieder sanft über die Nase und grinste sie schelmisch an, was die Situation auch nicht wirklich verbesserte.  
  
Na gut... ihre Aufgabe war es im Moment eine Mission Impossible möglich zu machen und die Rädchen rotierten in Höchstgeschwindigkeit in ihrem Kopf.  
  
Doch dieses mal gab es keinen Ausweg für den weißen Leoparden; Sie saß in der Falle und zu allem Übel spürte sie, wie die Tierkraft aus ihrem Körper wich.  
  
Es würde sich nur noch um Minuten handeln, bis sie wieder ein ganz normales Mädchen sein würde und dann würde sie mit ziemlicher Sicherheit der Hölle gegenüberstehen.  
  
Einer der Jungs rutschte ein wenig auf Christina herum um es sich bequemer zu machen und trat versehentlich auf ihren Schwanz.  
  
Mit einem lauten Brüllen bäumte sich das Mädchen mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht auf und warf Remus und James von sich herunter.  
  
Innerhalb von Millisekunden erkannte sie ihre Chance, sprang auf und raste davon.  
  
Sirius klammerte sich verbissen an ihr fest und versuchte sie an einer gelungenen Flucht zu hindern, was aber irgendwie nicht so ganz klappte.  
  
Der Leopard war zwar um einiges langsamer als gewöhnlich doch der Schmerz hatte ihr Energie gegeben und sie rannte verbittert Richtung See.  
  
Doch dann passierte das Gefürchtete... sie verwandelte sich in einen Menschen zurück.  
  
Sirius verlor seinen Halt und stürzte zu Boden während Christina stolpernd weiterrannte.  
  
Doch noch war nichts vorbei. Sirius war mit einem Satz wieder auf den Beinen und rannte in einem mörderischen Tempo hinter ihr her.  
  
Die Gestalt vor ihm kam ihm seltsam bekannt vor... sein Tempo steigerte sich noch ein wenig... nur noch wenige Meter trennten die beiden vom Seeufer.  
  
Christina merkte erst zu spät, dass sie eine Kurve hätte schlagen sollen und so rannte sie genau ins Wasser, immer noch dicht gefolgt von Sirius.  
  
Sirius nahm einen gewaltigen Satz und zog das unbekannte Mädchen mit sich unter Wasser.  
  
Ein paar Sekunden später tauchten beide prustend wieder auf.  
  
Mit einem Aufschrei presste Christina ihre Hände über ihr Gesicht. Sirius durfte sie nicht erkennen!  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge atmete ein paar mal tief ein und konnte sich erst dann wieder auf seine Umgebung fokussieren.  
  
Direkt vor ihm stand ein völlig durchnässtes Mädchen, das mit ihren Händen ihr Gesicht verdeckte.  
  
Sirius wollte sie gerade anfassen, als er in der Nähe Fußgetrappel hörte... Remus und James...  
  
Plötzlich wollte er nicht, das seine beiden Freunde wussten wer dieses Mädchen war. Seltsamerweise wollte er das Geheimnis, das sich ihm bald offenbaren würde, für sich behalten.  
  
"Hol tief Luft!", wies er das Mädchen an und drückte sie wieder unter Wasser.  
  
Christina wand sich und strampelte wild, doch in ihrer Menschengestalt war sie zu schwach um sich wirklich gegen Sirius wehren zu können.  
  
Sirius hatte so eine wage Ahnung, dass seine beiden Freunde an ihnen vorbeigerannt waren und ließ Christina wieder los.  
  
Als beide wieder aufgetaucht waren konnte Sirius gerade noch erkennen, dass die beiden Jungs in Richtung Schloss rannten.  
  
Endlich konnte er sich dem Mädchen zuwenden.  
  
Sirius drehte sich zu ihr um und legte seine Hände über ihre, da sie schon wieder ihr Gesicht verdeckte.  
  
"Nimm deine Hände weg. Du kannst nichts mehr dagegen tun, dass ich bald wissen werde wer du bist.", flüsterte er sanft und zog leicht an ihren Händen.  
  
Nur widerwillig löste Christina ihre Hände von ihrem Gesicht und starrte verbittert ins Wasser.  
  
"Christina!?!"  
  
"Verdammt!"  
  
Sirius traute seinen Augen nicht. Das konnte nicht sein!!! Sein Traum von einem Mädchen und sein Traum von einem Wildkätzchen waren ein und die selbe Person!?!  
  
Christina wich immer noch stur seinem Blick aus, doch plötzlich spürte sie wie eine Hand ihren Kopf leicht nach oben drückte.  
  
Eisblaue Augen blickten in braun-grüne Augen.  
  
"Das gerade du...", murmelte Sirius fasziniert und strich Christina sanft über die Wange.  
  
Christina blickte den Jungen verwirrt an: "Das gerade ich... was?"  
  
Ihre Frage wurde von Sirius' Lippen auf ihren beantwortet.  
  
Nach ein paar Sekunden löste sich das Mädchen überrascht von ihm.  
  
Erschrocken wich sie ein paar Schritte zurück und starrte Sirius entgeistert an.  
  
"Was zum Teufel war das!?!"  
  
"Das nennt man einen Kuss. Normalerweise küsst man jemanden den man gerne hat... in diesem Fall sogar verdammt gerne.", antwortete Sirius und leckte sich die Lippen.  
  
Er verringerte den Abstand zwischen den beiden wieder, doch Christina lief aus dem Wasser.  
  
Sie drehte sich noch einmal um und blickte ihn flehend an: "Du darfst keinem erzählen das ich ein Animagie bin!!! Bitte!!!"  
  
Sirius schätze seine Worte gut ab: "Wieso sollte ich? Es wäre doch nur fair wenn die Jungs wüssten wer zu TomCat gehört, findest du nicht auch?"  
  
A/N ok das war's... ok ich weiß, dass das alles andere als ein schöner Kapitelabschluss war... aber ich würde den Rest gerne ins nächste Kapitel geben... ähm noch eine Frage... passt es schon in euren Kram, dass ich Sirius' und Christinas Beziehung etwas gründlicher beschreibe??? Ich werde die Beziehungen Lily/James und Magdalena/Remus natürlich auch behandeln, aber im Moment habe ich einen Siriushype... ich kann mich einfach nicht damit abfinden, dass mein Liebling seit ich 15 war tot sein soll!!!!! Na ja da jetzt ja bald Sommerferien sind gibt's bald das nächste Kapitel... sofern wir nicht schon am Anfang der Ferien nach Irland düsen... Nova 


End file.
